Naruto: Next Generation
by NNGRPG
Summary: All your favorite Naruto characters are all grown up. Now it's their kid's turn to take their path to becoming great ninja. This is gonna be fun... Contains many Oc's that belong to other people and some of the original Naruto cast.
1. Chapter 1

_*~Chapter 1~*_

_Hinata-sensei stood at the front of the classroom, looking as shy as usual. Only a few of the students were actually paying attention as she tried to tell them she had an announcement. And still, they went on. She looked at her feet and twiddled her fingers._

"_U-uh… Excuse me… umm…" she stuttered out. She could never get her voice heard. Finally having enough, a young girl with dark red hair and black eyes groaned and turned to the class._

"_OI! SHUT UP!" She yelled. Everyone became dead silent. Hinata nodded to the loud girl._

"_T-thank you Kazumi-san." The girl nodded at her sensei. Hinata looked at the entire class. "O-ok class, I'll take one at a time into the backroom to t-test you. Line up in front of the door please." She said and tuned into the back office. The class did as they were told and lined up. "I'll take the first one." Hinata called from the room. The first student, Nami Tomodachi, walked into the room with a smug face. _

"_This'll be cake." She said as she closed the door. Moments later, she walked out again, holding a leaf village forehead protector. She smirked. "See? Told you." She walked away triumphantly. Kazumi glared at her as she walked by._

"_N-next!" Hinata called. The next girl, with oddly colored hair, jumped slightly. She gave a heavy sigh and walked to the door. Hinata looked up from her desk and smiled. "C-come in Yizue-chan." The girl gulped and walked in._

'_I-I can't do ninjutsu or genjutsu… I'm screwed!'_ She thought to herself. And the door shut.

"Hmmm…" Nakasu, a foreign exchange student, turned around in her spot in line to look at the person who made the sudden noise behind her. She looked up; she was close to other people in the line, so that's not what made her cheeks get colored in a light pink. No, it was the owner of the sound, Toshiro Uchiha. He was the most talented and attractive guy in her class. Every guy wanted to be him, every girl wanted to be with him. It was as simple as that. 

She shook herself out of her thoughts.

"What?" She asked him about his earlier sound of pondering. He looked at her.

"I wonder how Yizue will do." He said. "Being the fact that she can't do nin or genjutsu." He looked straight forward again. Nakasu looked back as well.

"That's right…." The girl said to herself. The door creaked open. Nakasu and Toshiro moved their heads into a position where they could see their friend. She was looking at her feet as she took a step out. She looked up with a sad expression. Nakasu looked at the ground but Toshiro put a hand on her shoulder. 

"No, wait." He said to her in a hushed tone. She looked at him and he nodded towards the girl who had just walked out. "Look." Nakasu looked at her and Yizue instantly smiled. From behind her back, she brought out a leaf ninja headband. Nakasu sighed with relief. Toshiro looked at Yizue.

"Yizue-chan, well done." He said. The girl blushed and scurried away. He smiled to himself and watched the people go in and out of the room.

"N-next please." Hinata called. This went on for a good while before it got to Toshiro. He had a list of the names of all the students in the class and was checking off who went. He read them out loud,

"Nami Tomodachi, Yizue, Mitsuki Fuyu, Deiara Uchiha, Aki Michiko, Kiki, Goshen Nagura, Black Rose, Kazumi, and Sakaira." He mumbled. The door opened and the ninja that was before him stepped out. His name was Ichirou Aburame. He was the son of Shino Aburame, the head of the elite bug clan, and Kurohana Aburame, the laziest ninja you will ever come into contact with. Toshiro let his finger travel down the page until he came upon Ichirou's name. He put a check mark next to his name. "Check." he said to himself.

"O-ok. Next please." The raven-haired boy heard his sensei call. He looked back at a random girl behind him and handed her the paper and pen. She blushed and looked at him.

"Hold them until I come back." he said and stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. He heard the door click and walked closer to his teacher's desk. Hinata looked at him.

"A-are you ready?" The raven-haired woman asked her student. Toshiro nodded. Hinata looked at a paper in front of her. "What is one of the simple jutsu a gennin should know and can you show me?" She read from the paper. Toshiro stood up straight.

"All gennin should know the art of the doppelganger." He did the hand sign and a replica of himself appeared beside him. Hinata nodded and the clone disappeared.

"Name three of the simplest weapons a gennin should have." Hinata said.

"Kunai, shuriken, and paper bombs." Toshiro answered formally. Hinata-sensei nodded again.

"What is Chakra?" Ah yes, the vital question. Toshiro took a deep breath.

"Chakra is the source of all life and the supply of energy we ninja use to perform jutsu. Once we are low on chakra, we can no longer battle. If we run out of chakra, it can be fatal." He said. Hinata smiled as she wrote something down on the paper. The white-eyed woman looked back at the Uchiha.

"One more question; Why do you want to become a ninja?" Toshiro really had to think about this one. He knew the simple reason as to why he wanted to be a ninja, but he knew this wasn't meant to be a simple question. He looked up at his sensei.

"I want to be a ninja because…" He paused. "I want to be a ninja because I want to give life." Hinata raised an eyebrow. "I want to give life to those who have given up, to those who think there is no hope left in the world. I will help the helpless, and carry the weak on my shoulders…" The Uchiha student bowed. Hinata smiled and stood up from her chair.

"Come here." She said. The boy did as he was told and walked over to another table. He looked at it as he neared it and saw that is was covered with leaf village headbands. His face brightened a bit as his sensei picked up a headband and handed it to him. "Toshiro Uchiha," She said. "Gennin who graduated at the top of his class." She smiled at him brightly. "Congratulations Toshiro-san." And she turned back to her desk. Toshiro held his headband in his hands.

"Gennin…" He mumbled to himself. He was finally a ninja.

*~NINJA~*

Hinata looked at the new gennin, holding a clipboard and pen in her hands. Nakasu sat in her seat, twitching eagerly, her sand headband clutched in sweaty palms.

"O-ok…" Their sensei started to get their attention. "I will now read off the teams…

Team 6

Sensei: Okihi UchihaSabaku no NakasuIchirou AburameToshiro Uchiha

Team 2

Sensei: Rock LeeMitsuki FuyuYizueAmami Kaze

Team 1

Sensei: Sabaku no TemariBlack RoseDeiara UchihaRini Hanai

Team 5

Sensei: Shikamaru NaraNami TomodachiNaomi UchihaKazumi

Team 4

Sensei: TenTenGoshen NaguraAki MichikoErika-kun

Team 3

Sensei: Ino YamanakaKikiSakairaNoelle

A-any questions?" She asked. They shook their heads and some of the girls in the room groaned.

Nakasu blinked.

'Did she just say…??' She looked over at Toshiro and blushed. She was actually on his team? 'No way!!' She felt her heart flutter. Since she had first come to Konohagakure, he had always been so nice to her. He was her first friend here. But since then, she started to have different feelings towards him. She suddenly felt an evil aura around her. She froze and looked over her shoulder slowly. A group of Toshiro fan girls were glaring at her through the open window. The red-headed sand kunzite smiled and waved awkwardly. 'I guess I just made some new… ''Friends''.' She thought to herself.

*~NINJA~*


	2. Chapter 2

*~Chapter 2~*

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEE--" SMASH!

Nakasu groaned and shifted in her bed, not wanting to be awake but the incessant beeping of her now destroyed alarm clock woke her up for a reason she couldn't fathom. She pushed herself up, now sitting lazily on her mattress. She looked out the window. She winced as light hit her eyes.

Wait.

"Aiee! I'm going to be late for the first mission posts!" She threw the blankets off of her and zipped around her room, getting dressed and ready in a matter of five minutes before rushing out the door like a mad woman to the small building outside the academy.

'Late, late, late, late, late!!!' She yelled in her head as she cleared the fence that stopped her from reaching her destination. She stopped just in time to avoid running into another gennin. She peaked over their shoulders to try and see the posts. Unfortunately she was too short and too far in the back to see what was left on the list so she could snag it for her team.

The mob started to clear and Nakasu could get her face close to the piece of paper that told her what she was going to do for the rest of the day.

1: D-ranked- Clean the ninja academy pools.2: D-ranked- Take the ninja dogs for a walk.**///**3: D-ranked- Paint village fences.**///**

4: D-ranked- Read to the retired ninja.5: D-ranked- Bring Hokaga-sama his "special item".**///**6: D-ranked- Clean up the village streets.///7: D-ranked- Help out at the library.8: D-ranked- Baby-sit the Suzamu's 15 children**///**9: D-ranked- Help sew costumes together for the upcoming community play10: D-ranked- Clean up the burned remains and ashes of the recent wildfire in the forest.

11: D-ranked- put the bindings on the books that go to the Konoha public library.

12: D-ranked- Mop the academy halls.///

Nakasu blinked and counted how many missions had slashes next to it.

"One, two three…" She trailed off and counted silently. "Six?" She asked herself. But how could that be? There were only six teams, and she had been late to pick out her tam's mission.

"Nakasu," She heard a smooth voice behind her and jumped. She turned around and saw Toshiro.

"Ah! T-Toshiro!" She stuttered, her face turning red. Toshiro smiled softly.

"We're baby sitting, come." He waved for her to follow as he met with Ichirou on his way out of the academy yard. Nakasu hesitated for a moment, but followed shortly after, catching up with them.

*~NINJA~*

Team 2:Amami sprinted to the meeting place, her dark chocolate brown hair streaming out behind her. "Ack, Lee-sensei is gonna kill me...Or even worse, do that youth thing.."She reached the Hokage Mountain and used her chakra, and started to sprint up as fast as she could. But halfway, she felt a little tired, and so, after back-flipping off, while she is in the air, she smeared some blood onto her Torii summon tattoo. A large eagle appeared, and it brought her up to the top of Hokage mountain, where her team's meeting place was."Seesh... Amami, Why such a flashy entrance?" Amami looked over and saw Mitsuki giving her a light smirk. Yizue looked at Amami,

"Don't worry Lee-sensei is running 500 or more laps around the mountain so you are not in trouble". They all sighed. They couldn't take that much of him saying youth and seeing his giant eyebrows. They waited for five minutes and their sweaty sensei came.

"Hey my youthful students are we ready for your assignment?" Lee-sensei asked. They all groaned at his comment. Mitsuki pulled her silvery white hair into a ponytail and did some stretching.

"Our assignment is to give Hokage-sama a gift. But what kind of gift?" The white-haired girl shrugged,

"I don't know, but the package is rather... small, and square... Possibly the size of a notebook. Ask Yizue... she might know.""Okay." Mitsuki said, and waved Yizue over."What's the matter?" Yizue said."Well, me and Amami-san here were wondering, what is that gift?" Mitsuki said quickly."I'm not sure as well, but it most definitely is a novel..." Yizue said, whilst flipping her multi-colored hair over her shoulder.

"Seesh..." Amami mumbled "It seems like there is no other choice but to ask Lee-sensei."Mitsuki mumbled,

"But I don't want to do it...""Me too." Amami mumbled. "How about Jan Ken Pon?" she asked."Okay, let's do it!" Mitsuki smiled."Jan, Ken, Pon!" They said in unison while holding up their signs with their are two scissors, and one paper and the paper belonged to walked over to Lee-sensei, and asked him the question her entire team had been wondering... What the hell was the gift?'I have the worst luck but I won in Jan ken Pon. Poor Amami-san has to ask Lee-san.' Mitsuki thought. She watched as Amami took slow steps afraid that she will be sucked into his bushy eyebrows.

"Lee-sensei, what is the mission exactly and what is this?" Amami asked cautiously. He smiled.

"That my youthful student is a novel you will deliver to the Hokage under 40 seconds or you will have to clean all the rooms of the academy". Yizue and Mitsuki eavesdropped.

"What?!" We all yelled.

"I am confident that you can do it! Use your youthfulness! GO!" They all scrambled to the Hokage's office, not wanting to clean.*~NINJA~*

"Ugh" Amami thought as she walked away from the Hokage's office. "Sure Lee-sensei is a nice guy and all that crap, but.... seriously, a FREAKING jumpsuit? Yeesh." But as she thought, she couldn't help but smile ever so slightly and watch the beautiful sunset. Mitsuki and Yizue came up next to her, and plopped down with her."What a beautiful sunset ne?" Yizue said."Hai it is." Mitsuki both turn, and look at Amami, but she is transfixed by the beauty."Huh?" she mumble. "Hai, it is one of the most beautiful sunsets I've eve seen." she stood with the wind whipping through her hair, and pulled Mitsuki and Yizue smile once more.

"Seesh.. I smile too much now a days." She paused, looking at her teammates. "Team?" I said extending my and Yizue put their hands on top of Amami's. "Yes." They both agreed."Let's become better than the Sannin; we're gonna have our names written down in history!"They all smiled once more, and walked up the hill and out of sight, back to their day, another mission.

*~NINJA~*


	3. Chapter 3

_*~Chapter 3~*_

_Team 6:Ichirou looked around and sighed. "Am I the first one here?" Ichirou thought to himself. "Well whatever then... I guess I'll just wait until the others get here." Ichirou then took out his PSP and started to play Ape 's ears perked as he heard rustling noises from a near-by bush_

_'Stupid Hokage-sama and his stupid ramen... stupid.' Nakasu thought as she walked out of the bushes. She had been looking at the ground in order to keep her from tripping and falling flat on her face. When she looked up, she was expecting to see both her teammates and her sensei at their meeting spot, which was by the river under a sakura tree. Instead, she saw only one. She smiled as he looked her way."Ichirou! Hey!" She ran over to him but he just looked back at his PSP. She made a sour face. "Must you ALWAYS play that thing?" She asked looked up from his PSP."Oh...uh....Hi!" He waved quickly, nervous at what the girl might do. They didn't know each other all too well, and she was pretty unpredictable at this point in their relationship. "Eheheh...sorry for not paying attention..." He paused to think, trying to get off of the subject of him being in trouble. "Now we just gotta wait for sensei and Toshiro to get here." He went back to playing his game. "And yes I like to play with my PSP. Y'know I betcha you'd probably like to play video games a lot too if you actually considered spending some time playing." He laughed._

_Nakasu glared at him."Gimme that." She snatched the gaming device out of his hands. She looked at the screen and started to press the buttons to see what they did. She smiled as she began killing people off. "Easy." She sat down next to him and put her legs crossed against a tree while leaning against Ichirou. All of a sudden, a random but powerful bad guy snuck up behind her character and killed her. She got mad... REALLY mad."You little son of a--" She was walked in, with his head tilt the side. His face seemed distant as he walked over to the tree and rested his right leg on the trunk of the tree. He sighed heavily and closed his eyes....Ichirou stared at him and snatched the PSP away from the red head and continued to play his game. Everyone was quiet for a second, before it was broken again."So! Oki-sensei isn't here yet, but the Hokage gave me our mission!" She yelled happily. She scooted her way in between her teammates and took out a scroll the Hokage gave to her. "Here we go---" Her face paled at what she sighed. _

_"Don't bother reading it Nakasu....." He waved his hand in the air, with his eyes now staring at her. "Ichirou and I already know the mission. I thought you already knew too, but...." He let his sentence trail off and he lifted himself from the tree and began walking towards the outskirts of town. "Our mission is this way..." He reached into his back pack and pulled out his headband then carefully placed it on his forehead. Ichirou followed him, still playing his glared at him. _

_'Ohhh I really don't like that guy right now.' She got up and followed him, mumbling and cursing behind the two male shinobi. It wasn't her fault that she had been training all day with Hinata-sensei's son... psh. She scuffed her feet... not the smartest thing to do when you're as clumsy as she is. Her foot hit an erect rock, making her fly forward. _

_"Aiee!"Toshiro stopped in his tracks, and spun around as Nakasu stumbled into him. He caught one of her hands, and her opposing shoulder. She blushed against him as he smiled warmly at her. _

_"You have to be more careful Nakasu." He released the girl and started walking forward once again. His face as similar to Sasuke's and Mizuki as they get a mission they conceded 'pointless'.They made it to the door."Well... here we are." Nakasu said and just as she was about to knock on the door, a woman, looking ad relieved as can be, burst out of the house yelling _

_"THANK YOU! AHAHA! FREEDOM!" The three stared at her (O.O...) and wondered what the hell they had just gotten themselves into.*~NINJA~*_

'_Damnit, I'm late...I'm late, I'm late...I'm still late!'The seemingly young shinobi glanced at the sun for what seemed the millionth time that hour. 'I KNEW going on an s-rank mission a week before meeting my team was a bad idea...I wouldn't be so late if it hadn't been for Jiraiya!'Okihi Hatake, hated being late, a high contrast to her rather tardy husband. As she jumped from tree to tree her cloak billowing out behind her, a tidal of guilt swept over her drowning with every leap, jump, and step."Slow down Okihi-senpai, I can't keep up!" cried the weary ninja behind her, "Can't you be just a little bit late?"_

_"I-I can't! Why would we make deadlines if we can't keep them! They were expecting me!!" she sputtered. Finally the gates to Konoha came into view. Instead of waiting for them to open, she jumped the wall. With her ninja companion no longer with her she hurried to their meeting spot only to find it... sighed in segment, the first day and already things were going down hill. She walked to the Suzamu's to meet her team, already in the beginning of their first mission together.*~NINJA~*_

_Nakasu and her team peered into the door and instantly the color melted off of their house was a mess, toys all over, clothes hanging on the lights and a purple substance that looked rather like jam was all over the place. But that wasn't the worst of it. Them worst part was... the little monsters who created the they were. All of them, standing in the middle of the room looking at team 6. Some looked angry, others looked rather curious. But a young boy stepped out in front of the redheaded nin and her friends came in and closed the door. As soon as it latched...Click!"Get em!" The boy cried. Team 6 looked on in horror as the children ran towards them in a mob.*~NINJA~*_

_As Okihi walked up to the house, she heard a lot of screaming and yelling coming from inside, a long with a few scatterings then and there. She turned the handle luckily to find it unlocked, and by instinct, opened the door with her behind it just incase anything came flying out of the house. When nothing seemed to stir except the noise inside. She peaked around the door.A small gasp escaped her ruby lips as she witnessed quite an embarrassing , Nakasu and Ichirou were all tied to three chairs in the middle of the room with finger paints all over their faces. The children were running around them and throwing random things at them as if they were barbarians. Okihi closed the her shook her a few moment of reprise, she opened it again only to see what she had been hoping was a hallucination. She walked into the house, and closed the door behind , not noticing her sensei entering the building, started to hop away from the little monsters, still attached to her chair. They noticed and held her still. She started to kick them away."THAT'S IT!" She pushed off the ground and once in the millisecond timeframe that she was suspended in air, she used her chakra to propel herself downward, breaking the chair when it hit the ground. The ropes fell off of her and she loomed over the children. She picked up the two of the kids that had tied her to the chair by the ears. "I am NEVER having kids!" Nakasu put them in a corner for timeout, and they sat there glaring at face was unfazed; his same cool facial expression was slightly hidden over the yellow that was marked all over his face. He mumbled under his breath. _

_"I knew this mission would be a waste of my time and skills." He looked over to his other two Toshiro sits calmly, Ichirou is thinking to himself of how to get back to playing with his PSP. _

'_These children are so horribly evil...tying me up so I can't play with my PSP…'Toshiro hears laughter come from the entrance, and when he looks across the room, he sees his auntie there, covering her mouth trying to suppress her laughter. _

_An EPIC Fail. _

_Laughter filled the whole room. Toshiro's face went blank again and he stared out into the nowhere of Toshiro land. _

_"So useless.....these little brats....." Ichirou pays little attention to the laughter as a child pulls out his PSP from his pocket and starts playing with it. His face now pale as a ghost from the fear that the child may drop the gaming device, mess up the game that's in progress or even....destroy the memory seemed to be enjoying herself. A smile on her face was his evidence._

_The child with his PSP ran around with it. All Ichirou could do was sit and watch until the child tripped. Suddenly, he somehow managed to rip the rope up and he caught both the PSP and the boy both before they fell. At last, he was reunited with his precious walked into the room more, staring down at the insolent children. She walked over to Toshiro, while all the children were still quiet and starring, and cut the ropes around sighed and sweat dropped, "I know, my apologies. I was planning on an assassin mission to take so long…"He smiled at her then faced the little brat he referred to earlier. His stare was harsh, cruel and unforgiving. The little kids gathered in a clump in the corner of the room, scared out of their wits."Listen you...." He stepped forward, and they all flinched. He tilted his head to the side and smiled. "Don't cause me too much trouble kay."The girls all melted at the sight of him. They gathered around him and he patted their heads. Nakasu mumbled to herself on how dumb they all looked admiring the looked down at them, her red glare an unwelcoming gesture of her presence. _

_Ichirou didn't notice what was going on since he was too caught up with his PSP. He rubbed it against his face. _

"_I'll NEVER let you out of my sight again my precious...."Toshiro looked at his Sensei. "Can I go home now?" He clearly felt as if his presence there was a complete narrowed her eyes at him, "No."Nakasu watched the little girls gather to him in a mob."Stupid clueless womanizer..." She mumbled to herself. And the day went on. The girls didn't Give Toshiro or Ichirou any trouble. But every time she got near Toshiro, or even talked to him, they would try to make her job harder to boys actually listened to her and Oki-sensei, probably because the threats they gave them were quite deadly. And babies cried to be changed and EVERYONE cried to be fed. but other than that, it went quite mother came home and the four ninja left."Well, that went pretty well, huh Toshiro?" Nakasu asked him. He rolled his eyes."It was a waste of time and talent." He complained. He kept walking and saw something wiz by his face. He halted."Well..." The red-headed nin said. "We'll have to make the end of your day better, now won't we?" She smirked and pulled out another kunai. Toshiro smirked."Yes, we will." He activated his sharingan. Okihi and Ichirou looked on with plain faces and sweatdrops.*~NINJA~*_


End file.
